


Coming Down Like Rain

by moontown



Series: Wet [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown
Summary: SasuSaku doin’ it in the shower. PWP.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Wet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Coming Down Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly (so only lightly edited) and decided to make this into a little series, will have one more entry at some point (also I hope no one takes this as watersports because I am not into that at all lol)

Sasuke came home at a bad time.

Or, his two favorite girls were busy. Sarada was out on a mission based on the way her bag was missing from the entryway, and Sakura had yet to greet him. Perhaps she was still at the hospital? 

Sasuke sighed and removed his shoes and cloak. Maybe he should start on dinner so that whoever was home first could enjoy a meal with him. But first, he needed to change and wash up. He padded down the hallway to the bedroom, already unbuttoning his vest when —

He nearly ran into his wife as she walked out of their room wrapped in a short, white towel. 

“Oh! Sasuke-kun! I didn’t even hear you come in,” she said, clearly embarrassed. She had gripped her towel more tightly when they almost collided, but now she let it loosen around her, allowing him a peek at her delectable cleavage. The towel was short and barely covered all of her, and Sasuke let his gaze trail up and down her body appreciatively. 

To fill the silence that had now become thick with sexual tension, Sakura did the usual: she started babbling. “Um, the good towels are in the wash, so I had to use this one. And I was about to get in the shower when I realized I hadn’t laid out all of my clothes so I went back to the bedroom. But now I’m going to shower. Sarada’s out but I’m done for the night!” She held up the lacy pair of panties clenched in her first; she had gone into the bedroom to grab them before she started showering.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered if his wife was put on this planet just to seduce him.

He found his composure and finally managed to speak up, “Ah, I’m home. Don’t let me get in your way.” He stepped to the side, allowing her to brush past him quickly. He realized they hadn’t sensed each other earlier because they were so comfortable at home, they weren’t on high alert like they were outside the village. 

He was about to pick out a simple pair of black pants and a shirt to start cooking dinner, when he decided to forgo most of his clothing and go wash up in just his boxers. His very attractive wife was about to shower and he was just going to head to the kitchen? No way. 

The Uchiha made his way back to the bathroom and found that Sakura had already fogged up all the glass surfaces with steaming water. He announced himself, “I’m in here. I can make dinner in a bit, if you’d like.” He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face, scrubbing away any grime from his mission. After he finished washing his face and hands, he turned to dry his hands on a towel, but stopped dead in his tracks after taking a look at the glass shower door.

His wife, his perfect, beautiful,  _ sexy  _ wife, had lathered up her body and was pressing her glorious, soapy tits up against the glass in a clear attempt to entice him. “Anata, you can make dinner later. Won’t you join me?” she asked breathily, just barely audible over the rush of the shower water. 

Without looking away from her alluring curves, Sasuke stepped out of his boxers, glad that he only had one article of clothing to take off. He took his already stiffening cock in his hand and started pumping it lazily while he got an eyeful. Like a peacock, he enjoyed putting on a bit of a show. 

As much as he was affected by Sakura, she was not immune to his sex appeal. She turned around and pushed the twin globes of her ass against the glass, looking back over her shoulder to meet his heated gaze, “Come take me.” 

When he stalked forward, Sakura moved back under the water, absolutely gleeful. He practically ripped the door of its hinges when he entered and quickly grabbed his wife, hand on her rear, lips devouring hers. Sakura threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself close, melting into his embrace, “Mm, I missed you, darling.” 

In between sticking his tongue down her throat, he somehow managed to reciprocate, “Me too. Always miss you.” He missed the taste of her, the way she felt in his hands, the way she smelled. His tongue probed the inside of her mouth and his hand squeezed a little harder. His cock was almost fully hard now, Sakura made it too easy. 

Before they got together, a younger Sakura had dreamed about romantically kissing the love of her life in the rain. She wished she could tell her past self that she got to do that (thanks, Ame travels)  _ and  _ have sex with him in the shower. She was always winning. 

She pulled away from the kiss to lick his neck, tasting a hint of saltiness on his skin that had yet to be washed away, “Did you come in here to fuck me?” Her green eyes were playful and her pussy was already clenching. 

“Why else would I get in the shower with my wife? To get clean?” he smirked. 

She turned him around and pushed him down to sit on the bench inside the shower. “You’re dirty, Sasuke-kun,” she said matter-of-factly. Then, she dropped to her knees and started lavishing attention on his dick. 

He groaned and placed his hand on top of her head, watching the way she licked every part of his dick, worshipping it. “If I’m dirty, then you’re filthy,” he muttered as she sucked on the tip like she’d die if she didn’t get a taste. She blew him for all she was worth, her saliva coating him more thickly than the shower water. The warm water coupled with her even warmer mouth had his balls tightening quickly. 

He watched her bob up and down a few more times before he pulled her off by the hair. “That’s enough.” He’d been gone on his mission for a week and all he wanted was to come inside her perfect pussy. 

But like the naughty woman she was, she kept licking up his shaft while maintaining eye contact, waiting for other instructions. It looked like she was about to swallow him down again when he spoke up, “Don’t you want me to fuck you? Stand up.” 

And since Sakura was just as needy as he was, that got her to jump to her feet. “Wash yourself,” he ordered, still sitting on the bench. 

She pumped out a generous amount of her favorite body wash, a lightly sweet scent that she knew her husband also loved, and started working it all over her skin. She bent over and put on a bit of a show herself, exposing her pink cunt to him while she lazily washed her legs. She was in the middle of washing her arms when Sasuke finally stood up. “I think you need some help.” 

He came up behind her and pressed her back to his chest, his cock nestled between her ass cheeks. He took some of the soap and paid extra attention to  _ certain  _ parts of her body. He started with her tits, flicking at her nipples until they became hard. He rolled each breast in his hand, working the bubbles away until he was really just fondling her. 

His hand snaked down her taut stomach, stopping to glide up and down her waist a few times until he made his way to her hips. He gave her side a little squeeze and then surprised her by jerking her backwards as he sat back down. She squeaked cutely in surprise and he couldn’t help but drop a fond kiss to her shoulder. 

Sasuke was thankful for his iron will and self control because now that his length was sliding against Sakura’s slick slit, he was aching to get inside her. But he continued on his path, this time massaging the smooth skin of her shapely thighs. He kept dipping his fingers towards her inner thighs and despite the way Sakura tensed in anticipation, he would retreat and feel up her hips instead. 

Finally satisfied, he murmured in her ear, “You can wash yourself off now.” 

Slowly, as not to slip, she got off his lap and stood directly under the showerhead to rinse off the remaining suds. She copied Sasuke’s original pattern: she ran her hands over her chest, down her arms, down her torso, towards her hips, finishing off with her legs. She allowed her fingers to disappear into the little place between her legs. She closed her eyes and said, “You know, sometimes when you’re not here, I just take the shower head and I-” 

She was stopped short from providing a visual of directing the shower head towards her clit when Sasuke nearly growled and grabbed her wrist. “Turn around.” She bit her lip, loving how she was so easily able to rile up the world’s most powerful shinobi. 

“Yes, Anata,” she said softly. She put her hands on the glass wall and stuck her bottom out, his for the taking. Sasuke spanked her, loving the way her wet skin shined and jiggled. 

And then in one thrust, he entered her. 

They moaned loudly in tandem. Sasuke swore, “Didn’t even stretch you out with my fingers and you’re this wet.” Even with the water streaming down around them, her juices were smoother, slicker, hotter. He could stay buried in her forever. 

He started thrusting; he really had missed his precious wife and being connected like this made his heart nearly beat out of his chest. Even if he couldn’t see her face, just the sight of her taking his cock like this had him hot all over. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered. He had to send chakra down to his feet to ensure that they wouldn’t topple over, and with only one arm, he had it wrapped firmly around her waist. Sakura did the same: she stuck her feet to the ground with chakra, stuck her hand to the wall with chakra, then reached the other one down to play with her clit. Being elite ninja had a lot of perks.

“Sasuke-kun,” she panted, “it’s so good.” He shoved himself into her even harder, rewarding her for that sweet voice he loved so much. Her pleasure was his pleasure. She whined some more about how he was  _ so big  _ and  _ so deep  _ and all he could do was hold onto her and give her the fucking she so deeply craved.

He let his body bow over hers and started biting at her slippery skin, sucking the water away. “You drive me crazy,” he whispered into her ear. He was hardly in control of his pace anymore, fucking into her hot snatch almost animalistically. The steamy water coming down and covering them coupled with the feel of his wife’s delicious body pressed against his made his eyes roll back. 

“Cum for me,” he said when Sakura cried out yet again. She was still working away at her clit when he started fucking her through her orgasm. Her walls rippled around him and he bit her shoulder when he wasn’t far behind. 

Sakura’s noises echoed throughout their bathroom and all of Sasuke’s senses were overwhelmed by  _ SakuraSakuraSakura  _ and he couldn’t help but spill himself inside her. He rode out his own orgasm, gasping when the tightness of her cunt became too much for his sensitive member. He winced as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bench behind them, watching Sakura lean against the glass on wobbly legs as his cum started leaking out of her. 

He brushed his hand against her lower back, “Come here. You really are dirty now.” She collapsed against him, cuddling into his neck the way she always loved to after sex. 

“I don’t care,” she said, clearly content, “my husband will clean me up.” 

He hummed, “You married quite the nice guy.” 

She grinned up at him, “Oh he’s the nicest. He has this huge dick and-”

He kissed her to shut her up. “Annoying, annoying woman.” 

“So I married a nice guy and you married an annoying woman?”

“Yes. But it’s okay because she has this perfect pussy and-”

This time, she kissed him to keep him quiet. “Really, let’s get clean. I’m getting hungry and my nice, big dick husband is also a pretty decent cook.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at her playfulness, but got up to wash off anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the Uchiha bathroom would actually look like, but for our intents and purposes it’s one of those fancy ones with glass walls and a nice showerhead and a bench LOL and I feel like chakra control would make shower sex so much easier/less dangerous


End file.
